106 Stories of Us
by DeusSpesNostra
Summary: 106 chapters that are based on a random word. Each oneshot shows the difficulties and pleasures alike that Natsu and Lucy have to go through in their relationship. NaLu as main couple, other pairings are undecided. T to be safe. R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Not posting any new stories is killing me. Seriously! So I decided to do this one, with a bunch of oneshots. Each chapter is a story itself, based on a random word [Listed below]. Just so you guys know what's coming, I decided to go ahead and post this. I don't know when I'll update this (or any of my other stories) because I'm really bad sick...**

**Anyway, each chapter will be totally different. There'll be ONE similarity and that's that each one is Romance with NALU as the main pairing. **

**The genre (and rating) will differ, ranging from Humor to Tragedy and from K to T. I'll always tell you at the beginning of the chapter, though(:**

**REVIEW please, telling me what other pairing you would like me to add! (Like Levy/Gajeel, Gray/Juvia, Gray/Erza, Gray/Lucy/Natsu, Lisanna/Natsu/Lucy, etc...)**

* * *

><p>-Shopping<p>

-Breakfast

-Joining

-Loss

-Steep

-Decade

-Fool

-Operation

-Deep

-Five

-Hint

-Junk

-March

-Pain

-Difference

-Business

-Wording

-Missed

-Planning

-Sick

-Receiving

-Owner

-String

-Proven

-Dumping

-Yellow

-Readable

-Invented

-Touched

-Drawn

-Support

-Throw

-Never

-Personal

-Outcome

-Jam

-Found

-Reducing

-Fan

-Mortality

-Finishing

-Lady

-Rule

-Heating

-Chose

-Men

-Rub

-Extreme

-Shame

-Rose

-Crystal

-Awarding

-Bottle

-Sail

-Obligation

-Protection

-Fever

-Puzzle

-Cramp

-Idiot

-Beam

-Father

-Dark

-Proposal

-Alien

-Swimming

-Smoke

-Disaster

-Touch

-Attach

-Cage

-Stake

-Protest

-Lap

-Signing

-Start

-Paperback

-White

-Popularity

-Experimentation

-Child

-Troop

-Advice

-Slighter

-Becoming

-Hall

-Switch

-Full

-Spotting

-Notable

-Gown

-Sticky

-Twin

-Interpreting

-Monitor

-Comment

-Scratch

-Coincidence

-Memory

-Console

-Punishment

-Goodbye

-Writing

-Estimation

-Face

-Forever

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the list of prompts! (106) Haha:) This is going to be a longg story, bahahahah. See you soon!<strong>

**~Ashley**


	2. Shopping

Prompt Word: Shopping

Title: I don't want to.

Pairings: Natsu and Lucy

Rating: K

Genre: Romance*/Humor

Summary: Natsu wants to go on a mission, but Lucy has something else in mind...

* * *

><p>Lucy sat at the bar in the guild, sipping a lemonade as she tried to hide her tomato-red face.<p>

Mira continued, "Gray, maybe? Ehh... Cute couple but Juvia would kill you. Laxus is so not your type. Gajeel and Levy obviously have something going on... So why not Natsu? You guys are adorable and your babies would be absolutely- Unless! Unless you have something you're not telling me? Lucy Heartfilia! Are you in a relationship with a non-guild member?"

Lucy almost chocked on her beverage, spitting the sweet liquid back into the cup. "No! No, of course not!"

But before Mirajane could respond, Lucy felt someone poke her shoulder gently.

Raising her eyebrow, Lucy turned around in her stool, only to come face-to-face with the one and only Salamander.

He displayed his signature grin as he exclaimed, "Luce! Let's go on a mission!"

She couldn't help but smile at the happiness and innocence radiating off him, just like it would on a care-free child. He may be older than her, but he sure knew how to act like a ten-year-old sometimes. So there was no way that he could love her... _Right_? "Hmm, not today. I already have plans."

His face fell as he asked slowly, "Plans? What plans?"

She turned back to Mira as she answered, "I'm going shopping."

Natsu walked over to the seat to her right, directly in front of Mira, and sat down, ordering his "usual" immediately.

"Shopping?" He echoed.

She nodded. "Yep!"

His crestfallen expression instantly disappeared, suddenly morphing into his wide smile. "I wanna come!"

For the second time that day, Lucy practically chocked on her beverage, coughing the lemonade back into her glass. "You? Go shopping? With me?"

He grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

She blushed slightly for some unknown reason, looking away as she responded, "Well, I mean... I guess, but I was supposed to go with-"

"I can't go!" Mira suddenly intervened, grinning mischievously as she lied, "I have to work! All day! Yep, I'll be working!"

Lucy opened her mouth to object, but Mira whirled around quickly and walked toward another customer she could assist.

Now blushing furiously, Lucy turned to Natsu, stuttering, "U-Uh, I guess you can come then... Do you want to leave later tonight or-?"

He smirked, standing up and stretching. "Watcha waiting for, Luce? Let's go now!"

Smiling softly, Lucy stood up as well, walking toward the door as she said, "Okay. But _I _get to pick the first store!"

"Not if I beat you there!" He laughed, grabbing her hand as he started to sprint out the doors, pulling her along with him.

Lucy giggled, stumbling awkwardly after him as she protested, "Not fair!"

Natsu shrugged happily, before half-turning to his guild-mates and yelling his goodbye.

Mira grinned, waving them off as she muttered under her breath, "Natsu it is..."

* * *

><p>First oneshot DONE!:) Extremely rushed, but I wasn't feeling a long one-shot at the moment.. Haha! Don't forget to review and tell me what other pairing you would like to see(:<p>

~Ashley

*Not a lot of romance in this one, but in the up-coming chapters, there will be!(:


End file.
